Nocturne
by marsalarin
Summary: Keputusannya malam itu menjadi hal yang paling bodoh yang pernah Hinata lakukan. Seharusnya ia menerima saja takdirnya; sendirian dan tidak pernah dicintai. Bukannya melawan arus dan tenggelam dalam penyesalan. RnR?
1. Overture

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Nocturne**

 **.**

 **Warning: Rated-M, OOC, OC AU, TypoS, Gaje, Aneh**

 **.**

 **.**

Udara di pagi hari masih beraroma hujan tadi malam. Beberapa bagian jalanan terlihat becek, tapi tidak menyurutkan pejalan kaki melintasi jalanan dengan terburu-buru. Sesekali ada yang berlari sambil menghindari genangan air. Jika ada yang tidak sengaja menginjak kubangan air itu, mereka akan menggerutu sebentar lalu kembali berjalan.

Hinata berada di tengah kesibukan itu. Matanya fokus menatap layar ponsel cerdasnya dan terkadang akan melihat ke depan. Di telinganya tergantung _handsfree_ yang tak bersuara tetapi mulutnya bersenandung pelan, entah menyanyikan lagu apa.

Hinata membelokkan langkahnya ke kiri. Tak jauh di depan, pagar kebesaran sekolahnya telah terlihat. Hinata terus melangkah hingga masuk ke sekolahnya tanpa melepaskan fokusnya dari layar ponselnya. Secepat kilat Hinata mengganti sepatu hitamnya dengan _uwabaki_ dan beranjak dari sana.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama tahun ketiganya di sekolah itu. Tahun lalu Hinata tidak begitu sukses mencetak nilai terbaik di buku rapor, jadi Hinata tak berharap banyak untuk tahun ini. Lagipula tidak akan ada yang berubah, teman sekelasnya akan tetap sama dengan tahun lalu, begitu juga dirinya; tetap menjadi seorang Hyuuga yang berada paling bawah pada rantai makanan di dalam kelas yang penuh oleh anak-anak populer.

Karena sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri, Hinata tanpa sadar sudah berada di depan kelasnya. Ia diam sejenak di sana, melihat teman-teman kelasnya yang sudah datang dan mengisi meja-meja, hanya menyisakan sebuah meja dan kursi tepat di tengah kelas, posisinya sejak dulu.

"Tidak lagi," gumam Hinata. Alisnya tertarik ke atas sedikit, kecewa, "Ku mohon tidak lagi, Tuhan."

Dengan doanya yang singkat itu, Hinata memberanikan masuk. Keributan kecil dari kerumunan di kelas tiba-tiba menghilang, semua perhatian tersedot ke Hyuuga yang baru saja menggeser pintu. Hinata yang masih memakai _handsfree_ melangkah lambat-lambat sambil menunduk.

"Hinata- _chan_ ," suara yang berasal dari depan Hinata membuat ia sedikit mengangkat kepala. Di depannya telah ada gadis berambut merah jambu yang memotong jalannya menuju bangkunya, "Saat jam istirahat nanti, jangan lupa ya ke tempat biasa. Kami sudah rindu padamu."

Hinata kembali menunduk, "I-i-iya."

"Bagus," Sakura tersenyum senang, "Kenapa kamu tidak tersenyum? Kamu tidak kangen ya? Padahal selama liburan ini aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu."

Suasana masih hening, Hinata seketika berkeringat dingin. Perlahan Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik paksa. Dasar pembual, "Aku j-juga k-k-kangen, Sakura- _san_."

"Ya sudah," tutup Sakura, kembali ke kerumunan di kelas itu. Mereka pun kembali berbicara seperti semula, meninggalkan Hinata sendirian.

Hinata menggapai kursi dan duduk di atasnya. _Handsfree_ bisunya telah terletak di atas meja, berikut dengan ponselnya. Tangan Hinata meremas roknya kuat dengan tetap menunduk.

"Tuhan apa salahku," teriak Hinata dalam hati. Ini tidak seperti mimpinya tadi malam!

Di mimpi Hinata, sangat jelas jika orang-orang itu tidak akan menganggunya lagi, menoleh pun tidak. Hinata akan terbebas dari kekejaman mereka hingga tamat SMA, dan yang paling utama, ia bisa menikmati masa muda. Tidak akan ada yang membicarakannya di belakang, menyuruhnya memberi uang jajan, menjadikannya budak, dan yang paling utama ... Hinata bisa berkencan.

Padahal mimpi Hinata selama ini selalu terjadi, setidaknya akhir-akhir ini. Tapi mana buktinya? Baru hari pertama saja Hinata sudah harus menemui mereka.

Terkadang Hinata berpikir Tuhan begitu kejam padanya.

Dari sudut matanya Hinata memandang kerumunan itu, meneliti satu persatu wajah teman sekelasnya. Sangat sulit untuk melihat orang-orang itu tanpa menoleh ke belakang, maka dari itu Hinata berpura-pura membenarkan tas yang ada di bangkunya dan mengambil beberapa buku.

"Ada apa, Hinata- _chan_?" Sakura menegur Hinata, tatapannya menyipit, "Kamu butuh sesuatu?" Lalu gadis Haruno itu tersenyum.

"A-aku hanya ingin mengambil b-buku," Hinata menatap sekilas lalu cepat-cepat menundukkan pandangan, "Maaf mengganggumu."

"Tidak apa," Sakura kembali menaruh perhatiannya pada kelompoknya.

Hinata pelan-pelan mendesah lega. Sakura tidak curiga, padahal sangat kentara jika Hinata gugup. Biasanya Sakura tidak akan menerima alasannya begitu saja, pasti Sakura akan membantahnya terus hingga Hinata terpaksa mengatakan kebohongan yang akan membuat gadis itu puas. Jika sudah begitu, Sakura biasanya akan mempermalukannya di depan umum.

Gadis Hyuuga membuka lembar demi lembar buku yang diambil. Kepalanya bergerak-gerak seolah membaca,walaupun pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Ia kembali mengingat siapa-siapa saja yang ada di sana tadi. Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Shion, Naruto, Sai, Kiba, Shikamaru dan ...

Hinata harus menelan kecewa karena lelaki itu masih ada di sana dengan tangan yang digelayut mesra Sakura.

.

.

Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi. Penghuni kelas berhamburan keluar, menyisakan Hinata dan Shino di dalam kelas. Tak lama, Hinata beranjak untuk pergi menemui Sakura tapi panggilan Shino menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hyuuga- _san_ ," panggil Shino, "Aku lupa bilang kalau Kurenai- _sensei_ memanggilmu tadi. Kau disuruh ke ruang guru."

Hinata melirik jam dinding yang ada di kelasnya, sudah lima menit sejak bel istirahat berbunyi. Lupa membalas ucapan Shino, Hinata segera mengangguk, "Terima kasih, Aburame-san."

Gadis itu buru-buru ke ruang guru. Hinata harus sesegera mungkin menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Kurenai- _sensei_ atau ia akan dalam keadaan bahaya. Dalam hati Hinata komat-kamit berdoa agar waktu berjalan lambat. Lagipula, ada apa gerangan guru kimia itu memanggil Hinata? Sejak dulu guru itu tak pernah memanggil Hinata secara pribadi, walaupun nilai Hinata bermasalah.

Begitu sampai di ruang guru, Hinata menunduk begitu melihat ada _sensei_ yang lewat. Melewati beberapa meja, Hinata harus menelan kekecewaan melihat tidak ada Kurenai- _sensei._ Maka dari itu, Hinata menanyakan keberadaan gurunya pada guru lain.

"Oh Kurenai- _sensei_ ya?" Guru pria itu tampak berpikir, "Aku pikir dia ada di perpustakaan. Sejak tadi pagi dia ada di sana."

Dengan itu Hinata berterima kasih dan pergi ke perpustakaan dengan sedikit berlari. Ia melihat jam di ponselnya, sudah 13 menit berlalu.

Napas Hinata sudah terputus-putus begitu sampai di depan perpustakaan. Saat memasuki ruangan penuh buku itu, Hinata kembali kecewa karena Kurenai- _sensei_ tak ada di sana.

"Tadi Kurenai- _sensei_ ada di sini. Baru saja pergi. Mungkin ke labor kimia," ucap penjaga perpustakaan.

Hinata lagi-lagi mengucapkan terima kasih. Jarak antara perpustakaan, labor kimia, dan tangga menuju atap begitu jauh. Jika ia berlari ke labor kimia sekarang, mungkin dia akan sangat telat untuk sampai di atap. Terlebih sekarang sisa jam istirahat pertama hanya tinggal sepuluh menit, apakah akan cukup? Haruskah ia langsung saja ke atap dan menemui _sensei-_ nya pada istirahat sesi dua?

"Astaga. Lindungi aku Tuhan."

Dengan itu Hinata berlari ke labor kimia. Rambutnya sudah tak karuan lagi, kusut akan terpaan angin yang menyapu rambutnya. Wajah Hinata mengilap karena keringat. Tidak terhitung berapa kali orang-orang yang berlalu lalang menegur Hinata yang berlari di koridor tetapi Hinata tidak peduli. Kakinya terus melangkah menuju labor kimia secepat yang ia bisa.

Saat sampai, Hinata menarik napas dulu sebelum memasuki ruangan. Ia geser pintu labor kimia itu dan menemukan gurunya sedang asik membaca buku, " _Sensei ..._ "

Kurenai- _sensei_ langsung menoleh, "Ah Hyuuga- _san_. Ada apa? Kenapa kamu terengah-engah begitu?"

 _Apa?_

 _Ada apa?_

" _Sensei_ tidak memanggilku?"

Wanita itu keheranan, "Tidak, siapa yang bilang kalau aku memanggilmu?"

Hinata ikut keheranan, "Bukankah tadi ..."

 _Aku lupa bilang kalau Kurenai-_ sensei _memanggilmu tadi. Kau disuruh ke ruang guru._

Dan kini Hinata mengerti. Ini merupakan bagian dari "candaan" mereka.

"Maaf _sensei_ , sepertinya aku salah dengar. Maaf menganggu Anda," dan Hinata tersenyum kikuk, kemudian menutup lagi pintu itu.

Seharusnya Hinata curiga dari awal. Belum pernah sekali pun Kurenai- _sensei_ memanggil anak murid untuk menemuinya. Seharusnya Hinata sadar kalau itu adalah jebakan.

Hinata merutuk. Dengan putus asa, ia kembali berlari ke atap, berharap masih ada menit-menit yang tersisa untuknya. Walaupun dua menit tidak apa, setidaknya Hinata telah menyetorkan wajahnya ke orang-orang itu. Terserah dengan hukuman dari mereka karena mereka pasti sudah memperhitungkan ini.

Untuk sampai ke atap sekolah, Hinata harus melewati satu gedung dan dua tangga. Tungkai Hinata telah lemas sejak ia keluar dari labor kimia, tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi yang membuat kecepatan larinya semakin melambat. Sangat lambat hingga Hinata kira ia merangkak, bukan berlari.

"Aw!" Hinata terjatuh di anak tangga kelima sebelum atap. Ia melirik lututnya, lecet.

Begitu sampai di depan pintu menuju atap, Hinata langsung mendobraknya.

Mata Hinata segera disambut oleh rambut _platinum blond_ yang berkibar karena ditiup angin dengan netra _aquamarine_ yang menatapnya bosan. Hanya ada Yamanaka Ino di sana, terduduk dengan kaki mengantung di atas tembok tak jauh dari pintu.

Hati Hinata mencelos _._

KRIIING KRIIING

Bel tanda akhir istirahat berbunyi. Sontak Ino tegak dan berjalan ke arah Hinata. Ia berhenti begitu sampai di sebelah Hinata, "Sayang sekali, mereka baru saja turun lima menit yang lalu."

 _Tidak._

Gadis populer itu kembali berjalan, begitu di depan pintu yang menghubungkan atap dengan tangga, ia berhenti sejenak, "Ah ya, terima kasih atas buku tugas matematikanya."

Hinata terdiam.

Tatapan mata Hinata mengarah ke buku tulis di depannya yang bentuknya sudah tak karuan.

Seperti hatinya yang terasa mau meledak.

.

.

"Bisa kau jelaskan padaku mengapa kau terlambat, Hinata- _chan_?"

Sakura berdiri di hadapan Hinata, berkacak pinggang. Ia menatap kesal Hinata yang tak kunjung bersuara dan terlihat takut-takut. Oh, lihatlah betapa menggigilnya si Hyuuga itu! Sakura berani bertaruh kalau Hinata bahkan menyumpahi ia dibelakangnya dan sekarang Hinata berlagak ketakutan.

"Kau tuli?" sela Shion.

"A-A-A ...," Hinata menarik napas, "A-Aku tadi mencari Kurenai- _sensei,_ Aburame- _san_ bilang kalau _sensei_ mencariku."

"Kau terlalu bodoh untuk ingat kalau Kurenai tidak pernah mencari muridnya," Sai menyimpulkan sambil tersenyum.

Ucapan Sai benar-benar menohok dirinya. Tidak pun Sai bilang, Hinata sudah tahu akan hal itu, Kurenai- _sensei_ tak pernah meminta muridnya bertemu di luar jam pelajaran. Kebodohan ini membuat Hinata menggigit dinding bibirnya, menahan tangis yang mulai terkumpul di pelupuk mata. Hinata tidak boleh menangis jika ia ingin selamat.

"Sakura, dia sungguh bodoh," sela Shikamaru, "Lepaskan saja dia, aku bosan dengan Hyuuga ini."

"SHIKA! Kau lupa ya kalau aku harus menunggunya? Aku bahkan tidak sempat makan!" Protes Ino. Matanya menatap Hinata geram. Enak saja di biarkan.

Teman-teman gadisnya yang lain menyatakan kesetujuannya, menolak Hinata untuk dibebaskan. Suara mereka itu seakan menggema di telinga Hinata dan membuatnya mendengar kalau mereka ingin Hinata mati.

Hinata semakin gemetar.

Tenten akhirnya tegak, berdiri di sebelah Sakura. Tangannya menjatuhkan rantai dan _choker_ anjing, "Duduk!"

Hinata segera duduk.

Tenten mengambil _choker_ itu dan mengalunginya di leher Hinata. Puas dengan pekerjaannya, Tenten tersenyum, "Hinata ayo kita main anjing-anjingan. Aku majikan, kau _puppy-_ nya, oke?"

"I-iya."

Naruto yang sedari tadi asik dengan ponselnya tiba-tiba nimbrung. Kesal dengan suara Hinata yang membuat _game_ yang dimainkannya kalah, "Ah sial! Mana ada anjing bicara sialan!"

"Guk guk."

"Anjingmu sakit, Tenten? Atau bisu?" Ucap Shion.

"Guk! Guk!"

Ino mendekati Hinata, "Aku ingin tahu dia bisa apa saja ... Hmmm, berguling?"

Hinata berguling ke kanan. Sebelum ia dapat kembali ke posisi semula, badannya ditendang.

"Anjing nakal! Majikanmu aku jadi kau hanya mendengarkan perkataanku!" Tenten menendang lagi badan 'anjingnya'.

Hinata meringkuk kesakitan. Tentangan Tenten tepat mengenai perutnya yang belum terisi makanan. Rasanya sangat menyiksa, terlebih maag Hinata tetiba kambuh. Tak hanya badannya yang sakit, hati Hinata juga terasa perih karena membiarkan dirinya dihina. Sementara yang lainnya hanya menatap datar, tidak menaruh kepedulian sedikit pun.

Sakura menghela napas, beranjak menuju sisi Sasuke, "Kau saja yang bermain dengannya Tenten. Aku lelah."

Dari sudut matanya, Hinata dapat melihat Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke, lelaki Uchiha yang hanya menatap 'kegiatan' mereka dalam diam. Merasa tak diacuhkan, Sakura mendengus pelan dan menjauhi Sasuke. Hinata tidak bisa melihat kelanjutannya begitu Tenten kembali menendang.

"Ke. Mana. Matamu. Pergi. Sialan!" Teriak Tenten.

"Guk guk!" Hinata merintih.

Tenten berdecih. Ia kemudian berjongkok dan menarik rambut Hinata, "Biasanya anjing selalu pipis sembarang. Kau tidak mau, _bitch?_ " Lalu tenten melepaskan genggamannya dan tersenyum.

"Ah, benar! Anjing selalu pipis sembarangan kau tahu," Naruto memajukan bibirnya, "Bahkan anjing nenekku pernah pipis dikakiku."

"Guk guk guk," Hinata menggeleng. Tidak sudah cukup, Hinata tidak ingin dipermalukan lebih dari ini.

Shion bangkit, "Sepertinya anjingmu perlu bantuan, Tenten. Sini aku bantu ya."

Berakhirnya dengan ucapan Shion, Hinata dapat merasakan tangan yang menarik sebelah kakinya yang sedang dalam posisi merangkak ke atas. Tidak apa-apa, rok Hinata cukup dalam dan ia memakai celana tambahan di dalam roknya.

Namun hal itu menyebabkan ketidakpuasan di mata Shion, "Mana ada anjing yang pakai celana." Shion langsung menurunkan celana Hinata.

"Guk! Guk!"

Shion membawa kaki Hinata berputar, memamerkan hasil kerjanya ke teman-teman. Naruto menatap takjub dapat melihat _panty_ hitam si cupu Hinata di balik roknya, "Aku tak menyangka _cewek_ cupu sepertimu suka pakai celana dalam berwarna. Kukira hanya putih."

Hinata menunduk dalam. Ia malu, sangat! Sudah pasti celana dalamnya terlihat jelas, sangat jelas. Sudah pasti semua laki-laki yang ada di sana melihatnya. Sudah pasti ...

... Sasuke melihatnya.

Tidak! Berhenti!

"Guk! Guk!" Hinata menggonggong kuat. Ia menarik kakinya dari tangan Shion dan sialnya, kakinya malah menendang Shion.

Gadis blond itu merah padam, "Kau kira siapa dirimu HAH!"

Dan yang kemudian dapat Hinata rasakan adalah rasa sakit pada tubuhnya dan telinganya yang berdengung oleh makian. Tubuh Hinata meringkuk menutupi kepala dan menutup mata. Tak lama ia mendengar suara Shikamaru yang marah dan derapan langkah yang menjauhi dirinya.

Begitu Hinata membuka mata, ia dapat melihat sepasang manik hitam yang menatap kasihan padanya sekilas.

Mata milik Sasuke, cinta pertamanya.

.

.

Hinata merasa tidak beruntung karena ia tidak mati saat itu, ia lebih ingin mati saja di tangan Shion sehingga Hinata tak perlu merasa kesakitan dan takut. Guru pun selalu seperti itu, datang terlambat saat pem- _bully-_ nya sudah kabur lalu bertanya pada Hinata siapa pelakunya, yang tentu saja, tidak akan Hinata jawab. Hinata tidak ingin mengadu dan tak ingin pula dirinya dikadu oleh murid lain ke kelompok itu. Cukup Hinata menderita sekali saja, tidak perlu berulang kali dengan tingkat kekejaman yang bertambah. Baru begini saja, sendi-sendinya serasa hampir lepas dan tubuhnya terasa remuk.

Hari sudah gelap ketika Hinata pulang menuju rumahnya. Ia menghabiskan sebagian sisa jam sekolahnya berada di majelis guru dan UKS yang penuh dengan pertanyaan dari orang dewasa. Nasib baik Hinata tidak pulang terlalu malam dan ketinggalan bus. Jalanan menuju rumahnya juga sudah cukup sepi hanya beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang.

Di tengah suasana sepi itu, Hinata menangkap suara tangisan yang terasa jauh. Begitu ia menoleh, Hinata tak menemukan seorang pun di sana apalagi yang menangis.

"Tolong."

Bukan hanya tangisan, kali ini Hinata mendengar suara minta tolong tetapi begitu Hinata periksa sekelilingnya, ia tak melihat siapa pun.

"Tolong!" Suara teriakan itu semakin keras, Hinata semakin sibuk memutar pandangan, "Tolong!"

"Siapa di sana?" Balas Hinata dengan berteriak juga yang hanya dibalas dengan kata yang sama, tolong.

"Tolong!"

Hinata akhirnya menemukan darimana suara itu berasal, dari belakangnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, Hinata mendengar derap lari yang semakin dekat. Tak lama terlihat wanita paruh baya yang berlari tergopoh-gopoh dengan kaki telanjang, "T-tolong!"

Lari wanita itu melemah seiring dengan matanya yang menangkap Hinata di ujung jalan, hingga akhirnya jatuh pingsan. Hinata dengan sigap menangkapnya tepat sebelum menyentuh aspal dan menyadari bercak darah di telapak tangannya, "Kau kenapa, Nona?"

Tidak ada tanggapan.

Tanpa Hinata sadari, seorang pria sudah berdiri di depannya yang menggenggam sebilah pisau yang berlumuran darah. Hinata terdiam, pikirannya tiba-tiba berkabut. _Ada apa ini._

"Kembalikan Risa," ucap pria itu serak.

Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, Hinata berdiri. Tatapannya menyalang tepat di mata pria itu, tak ada satu pun ketakutan di sana, "Tidak akan."

 _Oh sial. Sejak kapan kau berani, Hinata. Pergi dari sini sialan._

Pria itu tersenyum, mengacungkan pisaunya, "Aku ingin menjemput pacarku, Nak. Jangan ganggu." Ia melangkah maju tetapi segera dihadang, "Minggir."

"Tidak akan," Hinata menatap garang, merentangkan kedua tangannya dengan wajah yang seolah berani, padahal lututnya sudah gemetar tak karuan.

Tak perlu hitungan menit, Hinata merasakan tubuhnya sudah jatuh mencium aspal yang diiringi rasa sakit luar biasa pada perutnya. Pria itu tertawa sambil terus mendalamkan tusukannya.

"L-lepas," Hinata menggenggam tangan pria yang masih menancapkan pisaunya. Kekuatan Hinata yang lemah mampu melepas pisau dari perutnya, "P-p-perutku ..."

Lelaki jangkung itu kini mengarahkan pisaunya ke bagian perut Hinata yang lain. Gadis Hyuuga itu berhasil mencegahnya sebelum benar-benar mengoyak kulitnya, "J-jangan." Dengan tenaganya yang tersisa, Hinata membalikkan arah pisaunya yang langsung ditepis oleh pria itu dan terlempar tak begitu jauh.

"Hahaha!" Tawa pria itu, "Sabar Risa, aku akan menjemputmu," dengan itu, ia melilitkan telapak tangannya di sekeliling leher Hinata. Gadis itu sontak tersedak, menggerakkan kakinya agar dapat menendang sesuatu, serta mengarahkan tangannya untuk mengurangi cekikkannya.

"UGH ARGH," Hinata kesakitan. Paru-parunya sudah perlu pasokan oksigen baru tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak, terlebih rasa perih dari abdomen kanannya terasa begitu menyiksa, "Lep-UGH."

Di detik-detik terakhir kesadarannya, netra Hinata menangkap pisau yang masih bisa ia raih. Perlahan tangan Hinata meraihnya dan ...

SPLASH

Pisau itu menancap secara sempurna di sisi kiri leher pria itu. Dengan sisa tenaga, Hinata menarik gagang pisau ke tengah leher, mengoyak setengah leher pria pembunuh. Tak lama ia terjatuh dan tidak bergerak.

Hinata bernapas keras-keras. Apa yang baru saja dilakukannya tadi? Bersikap heroik? Pembelaan? Hinata seketika gemetar.

Mata gadis itu menangkap pria di depannya yang mengeluarkan banyak darah. Tak jauh dari sana ia menangkap wanita yang dipanggil Risa tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Seketika ia kalut, takut.

"Tidak," ucap Hinata dengan tangan gemetar, "A-aku tidak membunuhnya."

Saat hendak berdiri, rasa sakit dari perutnya kembali terasa. Sakit, sangat sakit. Darah dari lukanya sudah merembes terlalu banyak, memerahkan seragamnya dan menetes di atas aspal. Tak perlu menunggu lama, tubuh Hinata kembali membentur tanah, lemas karena kehilangan banyak darah.

 _Apakah aku akan mati?_

Dari bawah sana, Hinata dapat melihat langit malam yang tidak berhiaskan satu bintang pun. Langit itu bersih tanpa awan, gelap, dan mirip rambut lelaki itu.

"Sasuke," Hinata memegang lukanya, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari langit, "Apakah kau mengasihaniku, Sasuke?"

Hinata tersenyum. Selalu saja, saat ia terluka seperti ini akan ada "Sasuke" yang bersamanya. Baik Sasuke yang asli, atau pun hal yang mengingkatkannya pada Sasuke.

Pandangan Hinata terasa semakin kabur, ia sungguh mengantuk. Jika tidur sebentar, tidak apa-apa kan? Ia akan tetap bisa melihat Sasuke lagi kan?"

Dalam kesakitannya, Hinata menangis. Ia menolak untuk memejamkan mata, walau pandangannya semakin gelap, tubuhnya lelah dan sakit serta rasa kantuk yang luar biasa, "Aku masih ingin hidup. Aku ingin bersama dengan S-Sasuke."

"Aku ... Sasuke ...," ucapan Hinata semakin lemah. Kini mata gadis itu terpejam sempurna. Ia tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi.

Sasuke ...

.

.

Hal yang selalu dilakukan pertama kali oleh Hinata adalah meregangkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Maka begitu nada jam _waker_ membangunkannya, Hinata langsung melakukan gerakan regangan sederhana untuk membuat tubuhnya lebih segar. Begitu selesai, ia akan meminum susu segar, membakar rotinya, lalu membersihkan diri sebelum berangkat sekolah. Ya, itu kegiatan rutin yang biasanya Hinata lakukan. _Biasanya_.

"Tidak!"

Hinata berteriak, terbangun dari tidurnya secara tiba-tiba. Matanya terbelalak lebar dan napasnya terengah-engah bagai seseorang yang baru saja _marathon_. Wajahnya menyiratkan kebingungan yang amat sangat.

Gadis itu langsung menoleh ke abdomen kanannya dan meraba, tidak terluka, ia baik saja. Kini ia melihat pakaiannya, ternyata ia masih menggunakan piyama favoritnya, bukan baju seragam yang berlumuran darah.

Ia mendesah lega. _Ternyata hanya mimpi ya._

Tapi mimpi itu ... terasa begitu nyata. Hinata bahkan masih ingat sensasi pisau yang membelah perutnya serta tangannya yang memegang senjata itu.

Tanpa sadar gadis itu melamun, tak mendengar suara kecil yang asing di dekatnya.

"Sial," suara gerutuan dari sisi bawah tempat tidur Hinata membuat gadis itu pucat. Suara seorang lelaki, suara yang begitu dikenalnya, "Kenapa dingin dan keras sekali?"

Hinata menengok ke bawah, asal dari suara yang mengacaukan lamunannya.

Pada saat yang sama, lelaki yang di sana melihat gadis itu yang membuat mereka saling bertatapan. Seketika mereka terdiam, kaget.

Bukan hanya keberadaan lelaki itu yang membuat Hinata kaget. Keadaannya sekarang yang semakin membuat wajah gadis itu merasa darah di tubuhnya pergi entah kemana.

Uchiha Sasuke ada di kamarnya. Telanjang bulat.

"Hyuuga?"

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

A/N: Halo apa kabar? Sudah tiga tahun tidak ada post apa-apa. Maaf keun diriku ini yang sok sibuk:" Semoga ceritanya pas dilidah wkwkwk. Maafkan diriku yang udah kaku menulis dan saat kembali menulis malah jadinya aneh... Terinspirasi dari Gantz karya Oya Hiroku. Tapi genrenya bukan fantasy dan crime/gore kok...

Your masukan is highly appreciated.

Find me on Wattpad: marsalarin

Terima kasih!


	2. A Truly Impersonator

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Nocturne**

 **.**

 **Warning: Rated-M, OOC, OC AU, TypoS, Gaje, Aneh**

 **.**

 **.**

Jika ada yang bertanya tentang waktu apa yang paling menegangkan seperti diantara hidup dan mati, Hinata bisa dengan lantang menjawab waktu itu adalah saat ini, tentu saja selain mimpinya yang bagaikan kenyataan itu.

Suasana kamar masih mencekam sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Jika ditilik lebih lanjut, tidak ada kekerasan atau hal janggal lainnya, hanya ada dua insan berbeda jenis kelamin yang duduk berseberangan sejauh dua meter dengan yang satu menatap tajam manusia lainnya dan yang ditatap hanya mampu duduk gelisah tertunduk, bagaikan seorang pelaku. Hei, di sini dia jugalah korban!

"Kau kira aku akan mempercayai perkataanmu?" tanya orang yang menatap tajam, Sasuke.

Sasuke masih tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang terjadi. Bagaimana bisa ia tidur di lantai kamar seorang gadis yang tidak pernah di dalam pikirannya sedikit pun, dengan keadaan telanjang pula! Saat ditanya gadis itu hanya menjawab tidak tahu. _Hell_ , Sasuke kira ia semudah itu untuk dibohongi?

Hinata menatap takut, "A-aku tidak berbohong, U-Uchiha- _san_. Aku juga t-tidak tahu kenapa kau ada d-di sini. J-Jika kau menunduhku aku m-menculikmu, aku saja tidak tahu kau t-tinggal di mana."

Lelaki itu mengamati raut wajah Hinata, mencari setitik saja kebohongan yang diujar oleh gadis itu. Hanya saja Sasuke tidak menemukan satu pun kebohongan, hinil. Haruskah ia percaya?

"Lagipula," Tambah Hinata ragu-ragu, masih menunduk, "A-aku bahkan tidak bisa m-membela diriku sendiri dari ..." Kata yang selanjutnya akan Hinata lontarkan kembali ia telan.

Ya, bahkan Hinata saja tidak berani untuk menjaga harga dirinya sendiri dari mereka, teman satu kelasnya. Padahal ia tidak memiliki kesalahan apapun, ia hanyalah seorang gadis biasa yang sering gagap dan gugup jika berbicara dengan orang lain. Juga tidak ada apa pun yang mengesankan darinya, Hinata tidak pintar, tidak paling cantik dan modis, tidak paling kaya, dan tidak paling berbakat. Ia biasa saja.

Menghela napas lelah, lelaki itu bangkit dari duduknya dengan tetap memegang selimut yang menutupi badan, "Aku mengerti. Anggap saja ini tidak pernah terjadi, Hyuuga."

Keputusan Sasuke membuat Hinata mengadah, menatap kaget lelaki itu. Sang gadis tidak menyangka betapa mudahnya Sasuke untuk melepaskannya. Ah, tetapi bisa saja Sasuke menceritakan hal ini ke teman-temannya dan ia akan dibalas saat di sekolah. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana marahnya Sakura saat tahu kekasihnya menghabiskan waktu beberapa saat bersama seorang rakyat jelata sepertinya?

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan ini kepada siapa pun. Pastikan juga kau melakukan hal yang sama, jika tidak ...," Sasuke memberi jeda sebelum menutup pintu kamar mandi, "Kau akan tahu akibatnya."

Perkataan final Sasuke yang diiringi bantingan pintu mengakhiri interaksi mereka. Hinata tertunduk lemas, dalam hati ia mensyukuri kebaikan Sasuke tetapi disisi lain hatinya mencelos.

Apakah itu artinya Sasuke tidak ingin seorang pun tahu jika ia pernah berdua saja dengan Hinata?

Apakah memang tidak ada kesempatan untuk menjalin hubungan baik dengan Sasuke?

Apakah ... Hinata sejijik itu di mata Sasuke?

Tak lama kepala lelaki itu muncul dari balik pintu. Hinata yang melamun seketika kembali memberikan atensi penuh kepada Sasuke, "Ada yang bisa aku bantu, U-Uchiha-san?"

"Kau," Sasuke terlihat ragu beberapa saat, ia menarik napas pelan, "Cari bajuku." Kemudian Sasuke menutup kembali pintu kamar mandi itu.

Hinata langsung berdiri gelagapan. Ia mulai mencari pakaian Sasuke yang entah berada dimana. Di sisi bawah tempat tidurnya dan di atas tempat tidurnya tidak ada. Begitu pula dengan di bagian kamarnya yang lain, di sekitar meja belajar, lemari pakaian, rak buku, bahkan pintu masuk apartemenkecilnya tidak ada. Apa mungkin tercecer di dapur?

"Cepatlah!" Kali ini Sasuke bersuara agak keras dalam kamar mandi.

Gadis itu lari tergopoh-gopoh menuju dapur kecilnya, bahkan membuka lemari-lemari di sana untuk mencari baju lelaki itu. Tidak menemukan apapun, Hinata membongkar mesin cucinya, mencoba peruntungan, tapi tetap saja tidak ada. Dengan tangan yang mulai berkeringat, Hinata menuju beranda, tempat terakhir yang belum ia cari. Dari semua tempat di apartemennya, ia tidak menemukan satu helai pun.

Takut-takut, Hinata mengetuk pintu kamar mandi, "A-aku tidak menemukan pakaianmu."

Pintu itu langsung terbuka, menampilkan raut wajah kaget dan marah Sasuke. Matanya kembali meneliti raut wajah Hinata, "Kau kira aku percaya?"

Tidak mungkin kan lelaki itu bisa 'terdampar' di sini tanpa satu pakaian pun? Memangnya ia telanjang saat jalan ke kamar ini?

"Sungguh," Hinata menunduk, menghindari tatapan tajam Sasuke yang berhasil membuat dirinya dan hatinya gemetar.

Mengusap wajah basahnya frustasi, Sasuke membulatkan tekadnya, "Ya sudah. Berikan bajumu."

"E-eh?" Hinata kaget bukan kepalang, wajahnya memerah malu. Apa maksudnya? Sasuke tidak menyuruhnya untuk memberikan baju piyama yang dipakainya sekarang kan? M-memangnya muat?

Lelaki itu melihat gadis berkeperawakan lebih kecil darinya, dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala,"Bajumu yang paling besar dan tidak perempuan," jelas Sasuke.

Ah, ternyata bukan baju yang dipakainya.

"T-tunggu sebentar!"

Dengan terburu-buru Hinata menuju lemari pakaian, mencari baju yang sekiranya cocok dikenakan Sasuke. Pilihannya jatuh pada baju kaus abu-abu tipis dan celana _training_ _Nii-san_ -nya yang ditinggalkan. Tak lupa ia mengambil _hoodie_ hitam kebesaran miliknya. Hinata kembali ke depan pintu kamar mandi dan memberikannya ke lelaki itu. Sekejap saja, Sasuke kembali tertelan dibalik pintu kamar mandi itu.

Hinata dengan gontai melangkah kembali ke tempatnya semula, di tepian tempat tidurnya. Kepalanya tertunduk menatap jemari kakinya yang ia mainkan. Pikirannya melalang buana, begitu pula degup jantungnya yang sudah tidak karuan. Otak Hinata sibuk mencerna apa yang terjadi selama beberapa puluh menit ini dan hatinya mengirimkan sinyal getir dan senang secara bersamaan.

Tak dapat dipungkiri Hinata sangat senang bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua saja dengan Sasuke, hal yang bahkan tidak mampu Hinata mimpikan, apalagi ia bayangkan di kehidupan nyata. Hinata sudah berkomitmen jika ia tidak akan mengharapkan apapun, hanya akan menjadi seorang pecinta yang memandangi dari jauh. Sasuke … lelaki yang jauh itu ada di dekatnya sekarang.

"Ternyata kau cukup nakal," Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian yang Hinata berikan, "Menyimpan baju laki-laki. Luar biasa untuk manusia sepertimu. Siapa menyangka seorang Hyuuga bisa liar."

Hinata memerah, ia mengerti perkataan Sasuke. Secara tidak langsung lelaki itu mencurigainya pernah berbuat yang _aneh-aneh_ , hal yang hanya dilakukan oleh orang dewasa, "T-tidak. Itu punya _nii-san_."

"Jika kau memang melakukannya, tidak apa. Aku tidak peduli," Sasuke terkekeh. Ia melangkah menuju pintu keluar, tetapi langkahnya tepat berhenti di depan _genkan._ Dilihatnya alas kaki yang berjejer di sana, tidak ada satu pun miliknya, "Dimana sepatuku?"

Hinata yang masih duduk refleks berdiri, menghampiri pemilik suara, "Sepatumu tidak ada?"

"Menurutmu?" Sasuke menjawab kesal.

"Aah, Uchiha- _san_ b-bisa pakai sandal milik kakakku," ucap Hinata. Merasa tidak sopan, Hinata seketika menimpali, "J-jika kau tidak keberatan."

Sasuke terdiam, ia tampak berpikir, "Mana?"

Gadis itu segera mengambil sepasang sandal dan meletakkannya di _genkan_. Sasuke melihat sandal itu diam, sepertinya akan pas, "Akan aku pakai."

Hinata tersenyum tipis, diam-diam bersyukur ukuran kakaknya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke. Senyum itu tidak bertahan lama saat Sasuke bicara terakhir kali sebelum memisahkan dirinya dengan Hinata, "Ini akan menjadi yang terakhir. Kau jangan bilang siapa-siapa tentang hal ini. Mengerti?"

Dan pintu apartemen itu tertutup.

"Ya aku mengerti," Hinata menatap pintu itu sendu, "Sasuke- _kun_."

Dan Hinata kembali memerah.

.

.

Sasuke sungguh sial hari ini, ibarat sudah jatuh, ditimpa gedung pula. Sangat sial.

Setelah kejadian yang luar biasa di sebuah apartemen milik seorang gadis cupu, ia harus menjatuhkan harga dirinya dengan memakai pakaian bekas murahan milik kakaknya si Hyuuga. Lalu ia berjalan sejauh dua kilometer untuk sampai di stasiun terdekat yang bisa membawanya pulang ke rumah. Tak hanya sampai di sana kesialannya, saat baru akan masuk stasiun, Sasuke baru menyadari jika ia tidak membawa dompet dan ponselnya. Kesialan yang paling penting adalah Sasuke kembali menempuh dua kilometer untuk balik ke rumah gadis cupu itu hanya untuk menemukan pintu yang terkunci sehingga ia harus kembali jalan dua kilometer ke stasiun dan mengemis meminta uang untuk naik kereta. Untung saja ada wanita karir muda yang berbaik hati memberinya uang di tengah jam kerja itu.

Ya ia sangat sial.

Maka begitu Sasuke sampai di depan pagar rumah, penjaga-penjaga itu keheranan melihat wajahnya yang sangat kusut dan kelelahan, ditambah lagi pakaian murahan yang dikenakan tuan mereka. Sejak kapan Sasuke memakai baju tidak bermerek?

Saat hidung Sasuke mencium aroma khas rumah, ia langsung saja melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar. Tubuh yang lelah dan penuh keringat menjadi permasalahannya saat ini, tentu saja selain masalah yang akan ia hadapi saat bertemu ibunya jika ia ketahuan bolos sekolah.

"Sasuke?" Lelaki itu mengumpat pelan, "Kenapa kau balik?"

 _Balik?_

"Kau membolos?" Wanita kepala empat itu terlihat dari ujung tangga, menatap heran Sasuke yang kelelahan dengan pakaian yang ... sangat bukan Sasuke, "Kenapa kau ...?"

Sasuke segera memotong, "Maaf, _Kaa-san_. Ada yang ingin aku urus."

Lelaki itu meniti tangga, melewati ibunya yang masih keheranan dan tenggelam dibalik pintu kamar. Mata Sasuke menatap kamarnya baik-baik, tidak ada yang berubah, masih sama seperti kamarnya yang dulu.

Pikiran Sasuke kembali terlempar pada beberapa menit yang lalu, saat Mikoto mengucapkan "balik". Apa maksudnya?

Toh padahal baru saat ini dia pulang. Seingatnya kemarin malam ia pergi ke rumah Shikamaru, minum beberapa kaleng bir, mengerjakan tugas, lalu pulang. Saat ditengah jalan ia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi dan tiba-tiba saja Sasuke terbangun di kamar Hyuuga dengan keadaan telanjang. Jadi tentu saja ia tidak sempat pulang dan tidak sempat pula pergi.

Aneh? Sangat!

"Ini membuatku gila," ucap Sasuke seraya menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur, "Aku harus menelepon Naruto agar ia tahu aku tidak sekolah hari ini."

Dengan itu, Sasuke mencari ponselnya di kamar. Ia memang tidak ingat jika ia membawa dompet dan ponselnya saat pergi ke rumah Shikamaru atau tidak, bisa jadi ia meninggalkannya di rumah. Walaupun dua puluh menit waktu yang terbuang untuk mencari ponsel, Sasuke tetap tidak menemukan barang itu.

"Bangsat!"

Pikiran Sasuke tentang sekolah sudah tergantikan oleh malapetaka yang datang bertubi-tubi padanya hari ini. Lengkap sudah. Pakaiannya hilang berikut sepatunya, dan sekarang ponsel dan dompetnya juga. Besok apalagi? Sakura-nya?

.

.

"Siapa kau?"

Dengan berat hati Sasuke membuka matanya. Bagus, ia tertidur dalam keadaan berkeringat dengan baju kumal milik Hyuuga itu.

"Siapa kau, brengsek?"

Suara itu!

Kantuknya hilang seketika. Walau pandangannya masih kabur, Sasuke bisa dengan jelas melihat dirinya berdiri di ambang pintu kamar dengan baju seragam sekolah. Seketika Sasuke berdiri, tubuhnya dalam keadaan siaga, "Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, bajingan."

Orang yang mirip dengan dirinya itu masuk ke kamar dan menutup pintu dengan tenang. Tak lama orang itu menerjang dirinya, mencengkram baju kaus abu-abu pinjaman Hinata, dan bersiap melayangkan pukulan. Sasuke tidak mau kalah, ia membalas peniru itu dengan dorongan, menjatuhkan penirunya di atas ubin yang dingin dengan Sasuke di atasnya. Tatapan Sasuke membara, "Kenapa kau mirip denganku, pencuri?!"

Penirunya itu tidak mau kalah. Walaupun lehernya terasa tercekik berkat dasi sekolah dan tangan Sasuke, ia membalikkan keadaan dan berhasil duduk di perut Sasuke, "Sialan! Aku Sasuke, brengsek!" Napas keduanya terengah.

Dengan berakhirnya perkataan peniru yang memakai seragam itu, Sasuke seketika melotot, "Apa maksudmu? Sasuke adalah aku!"

Seiring dengan kenyataan yang Sasuke ungkapkan, peniru itu kaget dan melemahkan cengkramannya. Tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan, Sasuke melayangkan bogem mentah ke lelaki itu dan keluar dari kukungannya. Dada mereka berdua naik turun seirama, mata kelam mereka masih saling menyalang, dan tangan mereka gemetar gugup.

"Sepertinya ada yang salah di sini," ucap Sasuke, "Kau tahu, kita terlalu mirip untuk dikatakan tiru meniru."

Peniru yang ada di depan Sasuke terlihat bingung, tetapi dengan cepat digantikan dengan keterkejutan, "Jangan bilang kalau kau dan aku ... adalah Sasuke?"

"Sial," Sasuke mengumpat, "Aku tidak ingin mengatakannya tetapi itulah yang aku maksud."

"Lelucon apa ini," Sasuke yang lain tertawa, "Jangan-jangan kau kembaranku? Tapi itu tidak mungkin." Ia berhenti tertawa, wajahnya mengeras, "Katakan padaku, siapa Sakura?"

"Dia pacarku, bajingan," ucap Sasuke. 'Sasuke' menghela napas.

"Coba kau ceritakan apa yang kau lakukan kemarin."

"Aku pergi ke rumah Shikamaru dengan naik mobil, minum, mengerjakan tugas, pulang, lalu aku ...," Sasuke terdiam.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku terbangun di kamar Hyuuga ..." _telanjang._

'Sasuke' tertawa lagi, "Sebelum ke rumah Shikamaru, aku tidur dan setelah sampai rumah, aku menelepon Sakura hingga larut," ia memberikan beberapa jeda, "Kau tahu apa artinya?"

"Tunggu, aku juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti kau, saat sebelum ke rumah Shikamaru."

Suasana seketika tenang. Sasuke terdiam, tapi tidak dengan raut wajahnya yang semakin horror. Pikirannya terasa penuh, sesak, begitu pula dengan degup jantungnya yang semakin bertalu-talu. Ia tidak percaya.

Klon _?_

"Kau adalah klon dan aku yang asli."

Kali ini Sasuke yang tertawa begitu keras hingga air matanya keluar dan peruntya sakit. Ia tidak percaya. Bisa-bisanya si brengsek di depan mengatakan dirinya seorang klon _._ Secanggih apa pun teknologi yang ada, tidak akan bisa menciptakan manusia secepat ini, lagipula Hyuuga itu yang menggandakan dirinya? Untuk apa? Memangnya siapa ia?

'Sasuke' duduk di atas tempat tidur. Ia tidak bisa menampik jika kejadian ini mengguncangnya, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi lihatlah, aku punya dompet dan ponsel. Apakah kau punya juga? Lagi pula kau ...," Ia menilik Sasuke secara menyeluruh, "Sasuke tidak pernah memakai pakaian murah seperti itu."

"Pakaianku, dompet, dan ponsel hilang, brengsek!"

"Jadi kau ingin mengatakan barang-barangmu itu diambil Hyuuga? Untuk apa dia mengambil bajumu?"

Sasuke terdiam. Pikirannya memproses informasi dengan cepat. Telanjang. Lupa. Hilang. Hyuuga. _Kaa-san_.

 _Kenapa kau balik?_

Tidak mungkin.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi hal ini benar-benar serius. Jika orang tahu kau adalah klon, kau bisa menjadi kelinci percobaan, Sasuke." 'Sasuke' memberi jeda, "Kau juga tidak bisa tinggal di sini."

"Apa?"

"Jika kau tinggal di sini, orang-orang bisa tahu tentang kau. Kau diambil, dibedah, dan paling buruk," Ia memberi jeda, "Kau mati."

"Jadi secara tidak langsung kau … mengusirku dari kamarku, rumahku sendiri?!"

Sasuke terengah-engah. Brengsek.

'Sasuke' tetap tenang, "Aku tidak mengatakannya. Kau yang menyimpulkan."

"Dengar. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, tapi hal ini benar-benar membingungkanku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa kita sama, kau dan aku, berbagi memori yang sama, barang yang sama, dan sebagainya," Pikiran Sasuke kacau, sekacau susunan katanya, "Baiklah katakan aku adalah klon dan kau adalah yang asli. Kau, diriku yang lain, mengusir _ku_ , dirimu yang lain, dari kehidupanmu sendiri, sementara aku berbagi hal yang sama denganmu. Dan aku memiliki kehidupan yang sama denganmu. Kau ingin aku mati, brengsek?"

Lelaki dihadapannya terdiam, kehilangan kata-kata. Jika dirinya yang lain mengusirnya, secara tidak langsung ia menyiksa dirinya sendiri, dan mereka tidak tahu sampai mana mereka terhubung dan ini dapat membahayakan mereka berdua. Bisa saja ternyata nyawa mereka saling terhubung, sehingga jika yang satu menghilang, yang lain pun akan ikut hilang.

Tatapan 'Sasuke' meredup, "Dan kita tidak tahu apakah nyawamu berhubungan dengan nyawaku dan sebaliknya," kakinya terasa melemah, "Hal ini tidak bisa hanya diselesaikan oleh kita berdua, tapi aku tidak ingin melibatkan _tou-san_ dan _kaa-san_ , tidak, maksudku siapapun."

"Sialan, bagaimana kau tahu jika aku juga tidak ingin melibatkan mereka," Sasuke terkekeh, "Jadi kau ada ide untuk menyelamatkan kita berdua?"

Dalam diam, mereka memutar otak. Sudah pasti, keduanya tidak boleh berada di tempat yang sama dalam waktu yang bersamaan, maka dari itu, mereka _harus_ menjalani kehidupan yang berbeda, mau tidak mau. Yang satu harus menjadi seorang Sasuke yang biasa, dan satu lagi Sasuke yang lain.

"Selain kau, siapa lagi yang tahu jika Sasuke ada dua?" tanya 'Sasuke'.

Sasuke kembali memutar ingatannya. Selain 'Sasuke' yang ada di depannya, tidak ada yang secara tepat mengetahui tentang mereka. Gadis Hyuuga itu hanya tahu jika seorang Sasuke tidur di kamarnya, begitu pula dengan teman-teman sekolahnya yang hanya melihat satu orang Sasuke pagi ini. Yang menjadi masalah adalah penghuni kediaman Uchiha, para penjaga dan _kaa-san_. Mereka memang tidak melihat dua orang Sasuke secara bersamaan, tetapi secara bergantian.

"Ku rasa tidak ada. Pengecualian jika para penjaga itu menyadari ada dua orang Sasuke yang masuk ke rumah secara bergantian …."

"… atau ada yang melihat rekaman CCTV," potong 'Sasuke'.

"Tepat."

Dengan melihat betapa tidak memperhatikannya penjaga itu, mereka aman untuk saat ini, "Sasuke, dengar," Lidah 'Sasuke' terasa aneh saat dia memanggil Sasuke, seakan berbicara pada diri sendiri, "Seseorang harus menjalani kehidupan Sasuke yang asli dan yang lain harus pergi. Aku, sebagai yang asli, akan tetap menjadi Uchiha Sasuke dan kau akan pergi. Dengan kondisi kau yang masih dibawah umur, kau tidak akan bisa menyewa sebuah apartemen ataupun kamar hotel, dan lagi uangku tidak akan cukup untuk menutupi biaya depositnya, belum lagi dengan pembagian uang untuk kau dan aku."

Walaupun uang bulanan yang diberikan orang tuanya jauh diatas rata-rata, tetap saja dana yang dibutuhkan untuk mendepositkan sebuah apartemen masih kurang. Belum lagi persyarataan administrasi dan biaya bulanan yang cukup besar. Jika pun dapat yang murah, keadaan apartemen itu pasti tidak membuat seorang Sasuke betah.

"Bagaimana jika aku tinggal dengan Naruto? Atau mungkin Shikamaru?"

Sasuke yang lain menggeleng, "Bukan ide yang bagus. Orang tua mereka mengenal _tou-san_ dan _kaa-san_ , masalah ini bisa bocor."

Keduanya kembali terdiam, sibuk gemelut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Walaupun teman-temannya itu bisa dipercaya, risiko akan semakin besar mengingat sebagian orang tua teman-teman Sasuke itu berhubungan baik dengan Uchiha. Keributan yang tak penting pun bisa muncul dan membahayakan kelangsungan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana dengan Hyuuga?"

Sasuke seketika berdiri, "Hyuuga katamu?!"

"Ya, si Hyuuga pecundang itu. Kau cukup ancam dia dan cupu itu pasti mengizinkanmu tinggal di apartemennya. Jika dia menolak, kau bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada si Hyuuga dan kau katakan saja bahwa dia harus tanggung jawab dengan apa yang terjadi padamu. Melihat sifatnya, pasti bisa."

Ide gila seperti apa itu? Seorang Uchiha tinggal dengan si cupu Hyuuga?

"Tidak, brengsek!" Tangan Sasuke mengepal, gemetar menahan nafsu untuk menghajar kembali dirinya yang lain, "Lebih baik aku di jalanan, sialan."

"Dan menunggu ajal menjemputku karena kau mati? Tidak," tatapan 'Sasuke' semakin serius, berusaha meyakinkan, "Kau bisa menghemat biaya tempat tinggal, listrik, gas, air, dan mungkin uang makan."

Sasuke tentu sangat mengerti jalan pikiran 'Sasuke'. Dengan tinggal di apartemen Hinata, ia tidak perlu cemas akan masalah finansial untuk sementara waktu dan masalah kloningini. Si gadis Hyuuga tidak akan berani untuk membocorkan apapun, melihat betapa takut, bodoh, dan patuhnya ia. Malah mungkin, gadis itu bisa Sasuke manfaatkan dan perbudak. Sekali mendayung, dua tiga pulau terlampaui, bukan?

Lelaki berambut raven itu saling terdiam dan memandang satu sama lain, seakan mampu berkomunikasi hanya dengan tatapan, "Kau gila?"

"Dari awal kita bertemu, ini sudah gila. Tidak ada yang lebih gila daripada mengetahui kalau aku mempunyai klon."

Sasuke tertawa, merasa bodoh karena ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Sasuke yang asli, "Mana uangku?"

Lelaki Uchiha yang asli mengeluarkan selembar kartu dari dompetnya dan melemparnya, "Kau pegang yang itu."

Tanpa basa basi, Sasuke langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke luar. Sebelum dirinya dan Sasuke asli terpisah, ia menilik pemilik kamar dari sudut mata, "Aku tidak perlu sekolah _'_ kan?"

Dengan berakhirnya ucapan Sasuke, pintu kamar itu tertutup, meninggalkan Sasuke yang asli menatap kosong bekas Sasuke berada.

"Sial rahangku sakit sekali."

.

.

Keberadaan otak yang cukup encer membuat Sasuke sedikit lega masih dapat mengingat jalan menuju rumah Hyuuga. Perjalanannya yang bertepatan dengan jam pulang tidak membuat Sasuke melambatkan langkahnya sedikit pun, walaupun keadaan kedua tangan yang mulai pegal karena adanya dua kantong belanja yang besar.

Selepas perdebatan alotnya antara dirinya yang lain, Sasuke langsung menuju toko baju favoritnya, membeli dua belas pasang baju serta dua pasang sepatu untuk pakaian gantinya, dan membayar belanjaannya dengan menggunakan kartu debit yang ia miliki. Berhubung perutnya yang mulai berbunyi, Sasuke juga singgah ke restoran cepat saji, tak lupa ia juga membeli sepaket burger untuk Hyuuga, calon teman satu kamarnya. Tidak ada maksud lain, anggap saja burger yang Sasuke berikan sebagai oleh-oleh dari penghuni baru.

Jam tepat menunjukan pukul lima lebih dua puluh menit saat Sasuke kembali di depan pintu kamar Hyuuga. Setelah meletakan sebelah tas belanjanya, Sasuke mengetuk pintu, yakin jika si Hyuuga sudah pulang dari sekolah. Lima menit Sasuke menunggu, sang pemilik kamar tak kunjung menampakan batang hitungnya. Dengan kesal, Sasuke menendang pintu itu sambil bersumpah serapah. Kekesalannya selama pagi ini seolah tertuang dalam setiap tendangannya, membuat pintu itu cekung ke dalam.

"Nak," seorang pria paruh baya memanggil Sasuke, "Hyuuga- _san_ tidak akan pulang sebelum jam setengah sembilan malam, jika kau mencarinya. Dia kerja."

Seiring dengan ucapan pria itu berakhir, Sasuke mengangguk tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih. Napas Sasuke hembuskan kasar. Dirinya sudah begitu lelah, baik secara fisik dan nonfisiknya, dan sekarang ia harus semakin memupuk kelelahannya dengan ketiadaan Hyuuga yang pergi bekerja. Bukankah itu kesialan yang bertubi?

Tanpa sadar Sasuke sudah duduk bersandarkan pintu kamar Hinata, tidak mempedulikan lagi keadaan kantung pakaian dan makanan yang dibelinya. Kantuk yang tak tertahankan perlahan datang merampas kesadarannya, begitu pula dengan kepalanya yang entah sejak kapan terkulai lemah. Sasuke tidak ingin tidur, tidak dalam keadaan di depan pintu kamar orang lain bagaikan pengemis.

"Uchiha- _san_? Kenapa d-di sini?"

Suara tipis yang masuk ke indera pendengaran membangunkan Sasuke. Dihadapannya telah ada si Hyuuga, orang yang telah membuatnya menunggu di luar selama tiga jam, yang masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya. Wajah gadis itu terlihat kaget dengan sedikit rona lelah.

"Aku menunggumu," sial, sepertinya Sasuke tertidur, "Cepat buka pintunya."

Dengan tergesa Hinata merongoh kunci dan membuka lebar pintunya. Sasuke masuk terlebih dulu bersama kantung belanjanya dan diikuti dengan Hinata. Langkah lebar Sasuke langsung jatuh menuju kursi meja belajar yang menjadi tempat paling pantas untuk ia sandari saat ini. Hinata yang melihat Sasuke yang seenaknya saja tidak mampu berkata-kata, hal ini terlalu asing dan tidak biasa bagi dirinya.

"Mulai sekarang aku akan tinggal di sini."

"Apa?" Hinata tanpa sadar menyuarakan kekagetannya terlalu keras, membuatnya memerah, "K-kenapa? Bukankah Uchiha- _san_ punya r-rumah sendiri?"

Sakit kepala mendadak menjangkiti kepala Sasuke, mengingat ia harus menjelaskan apa yang terjadi selama satu hari ini pada Hyuuga dan memaksa gadis itu untuk setuju. Sasuke sudah sangat lelah yang mmembuatnya begitu malas menjelaskan apa pun pada Hyuuga. Mungkin malam ini ia akan mengatakan asal dan menjelaskan secara detail pada gadis itu lain waktu. Toh tidak akan mungkin ia menyembunyikan dari Hyuuga yang akan bertemu dua Sasuke dalam satu hari.

"Benar," Sasuke memandang Hinata yang menatap ujung-ujung jari kaki, "Singkatnya, aku tidak bisa tidur di rumahku mulai malam ini dan seterusnya. Aku akan tinggal di sini sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Kau keberatan?"

"Tentu saja!" lagi-lagi Hinata tanpa sadar berbicara keras secara spontan, pipinya semakin memerah, "M-maksudku, aku perempuan dan Uchiha- _san_ laki-laki. J-j-jadi …."

Ah, Sasuke mengerti, "Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan macam-macam. Lagi pula kau bukan tipeku dan aku sudah punya Sakura."

Hinata masih tetap memandang ujung jemari kakinya, kehilangan kata-kata. Jika Hinata beralasan Sasuke tidak bisa tinggal karena perbedaan jenis kelamin, kamar sewaannya tidak membatasi jumlah dan jenis kelamin yang tinggal dan juga Sasuke sudah memastikan ia akan bertingkah baik. Hinata merasa telah kehilangan alasan untuk menolak keberadaan lelaki itu.

Bukankah sedari awal Hinata tidak diperbolehkan untuk menolak? Bayangkan saja apa yang akan komplotan tengik itu lakukan pada Hinata jika ia berani mengatakan tidak.

"B-baiklah. Aku yakin Uchiha- _s-san_ memiliki alasan tersendiri untuk tinggal di sini," pandangan Sasuke seketika menajam. Hinata mengumpat kecil dalam hati, gen Hyuuga dan segala kesoktahuannya, "Sebagai t-tuan rumah, aku merasa harus mengetahui alasan Uchiha- _san_ mau tinggal di sini, tetapi aku rasa kita bisa membicarakannya lain waktu karena hari sudah malam."

Sasuke merasa takjub dengan perkataan Hinata yang panjang dan agak tegas. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar gadis itu bicara panjang lebar di luar pelajaran sekolah, "Bagus. Kau tidak usah pedulikan aku di sini, jangan usik aku. Aku akan menganggap kau tidak ada dan kau harus begitu juga."

Hinata mengangguk. Ucapan Sasuke yang tajam sedikit banyak mengusik perasaan Hinata, berikut dengan apa yang ia bicarakan. Bagaimana bisa Hinata tidak peduli dengan Sasuke sementara lelaki itu terus membuatnya berdegup?

"Kau punya futon?"

Suara Sasuke mengembalikannya ke realita. Hyuuga itu mengiyakan, langsung menuju lemari tempat futon milik kakaknya tersimpan. Sembari Hinata menyiapkan alas tidur Sasuke, lelaki itu menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi. Saat Hinata telah selesai, Sasuke kembali dengan pakaian yang berbeda dengan ia datang.

Lelaki Uchiha itu melemparkan kantung belanjaannya di sebelah kaki Hinata, "Cucikan itu."

Hinata lagi-lagi mengangguk, dengan gerakan cepat ia memindahkan kantung dan mulai memindahkan isinya ke dalam mesin cuci. Tak membuang waktu, Hinata mulai mencuci pakaian Sasuke. Sesungguhnya, mencuci saat malam hari bukanlah kegiatan yang biasa ia lakukan, tetapi Sasuke telah menyuruhnya. Walau agak tidak mungkin masuk akal jika Sasuke ingin pakaian barunya itu dapat dipakai segera. Kalau begitu tentu saja Hinata harus mulai mencuci, bukan? Atau teman-temannya akan kembali menjahilinya.

Butuh waktu tiga puluh menit bagi Hinata untuk menyelesaikan semua cuciannya. Begitu kembali ke kamarnya, wajah tenang Sasuke yang menyapa inderanya, tampaknya lelaki itu begitu kelelahan dan langsung tidur begitu menyentuh futon.

Melihat wajah Sasuke yang terlelap, Hinata tersenyum lembut. Raut muka lelaki itu begitu berbeda dibandingkan pada saat terjaga, yang biasanya selalu mengintimidasi kini terlihat begitu polos, tenang, dan _fragile_. Tidak bisa dibantah, inilah saat ketampanan Sasuke berada di puncaknya. Dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang, Hinata mendekat, mencoba meraih rambut panjang Sasuke yang menutupi wajahnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia memindahkan rambut itu hingga tidak ada helaian yang menutupi rupa tampan itu. Setelahnya Hinata bergerak menuju meja belajar, menjauhi penghuni baru yang sedang terlelap.

Sebuah kantung plastik berisi makanan yang terletak di sudut meja belajar mencuri atensi Hinata. Menilik isinya, Hinata menemukan sepaket burger yang gadis itu yakini bahwa itu adalah milik Sasuke. Tidak ambil pusing, Hinata kembali meletakan makanan itu di posisinya semula, toh burger yang sudah dingin itu tidak mungkin untuk dirinya, pasti punya Sasuke yang lupa lelaki itu makan.

Benar. Tidak mungkin, bukan?

Mengerdikan bahunya sekali lagi, Hinata benar-benar larut dalam tugasnya, melupakan secara utuh sepotong burger.

Burger yang ternyata memang ditujukan untuk Hinata.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

A/N: Halo semua! Apa kabar? Maaf baru update setelah sekian lama, padahal masih chapter-chapter awal T.T

Setelah dilihat-lihat, saya merasa tulisan saya semakin jelek T.T mohon dimaafkan jika chapter ini tidak sesuai ekspetasi, kedepannya saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi TT,TT

Big thanks to all the followers & favoriters (?) and also to Bernadette Dei | Anonym | gummy-chan | Hinata Else | Angst Lover | Zizah | ameyukio2 | Lovely sasuhina: waduh, tuntutan naskah nih ^^ | | hatakorohim: siap! IDnya apa? | Lollytha-chan | Mikku hatsune | Sabaku no Yanie: waduh, kumaha ini updatenya mah telat:( /plak | HipHupHuraHura | aorakirene | Taomio: hayo mikirin apa (-: | AJ Yagami

Okeh, jangan lupa berikan tanggapanmu terhadap chapter ini di kotak review ya! Kritik, saran, bahkan flame saya terima dengan senang hati. Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa!~

Salam,

Marsalarin


End file.
